Hechizo
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Tomoe se esta comportando muy raro y Nanami esta muy confusa. Una tarde de repente la besa. Nanami no sabe que pensar.


**Nueva historia Tomoe x Nanami, espero que tenga más de 2 capitulos pero por el momento conformaros con un primer capitulo jajaaja**

**Ojala os guste mucho! Dejad comentarios.**

**HECHIZO**

Era verano. Un terrible y caluroso verano. Un verano con clases incluidas. "Que vida de estudiante…y de diosa de la Tierra" Pensaba Nanami Momozono, vistiéndose con su uniforme de verano. Se puso calcetines cortos, por encima del talón y para combatir el calor se hizo dos coletas altas.

-Buenos días-Saludó a los presentes en el salón, Mizuki la saludo efusivamente mientras que Tomoe levanto la mirada del tazón de sake que estaba tomando sin decir nada.  
Nanami frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y empezó a tomar su desayuno, apartando a un lado las setas shitake que el astuto zorro le había colocado.

Noto la mirada de este un par de veces pero no le grito ni nada, "extraño" se dijo a si misma ya que Tomoe siempre le regañaba por dejarlas setas sin comer. Cruzo los palillos sobre el cuenco parcialmente vacio y se levanto. Los ojos azulados del familiar le siguieron.

Nanami recogió su cartera y se disponía a salir cuando Tomoe apareció a su lado vestido con el uniforme masculino y con la cartera y los zapatos ya puestos.  
Ambos salieron del templo Mikage para otro día de aburridas clases.

Tomoe, acalorado por el clima seco y extremadamente caluroso, tiraba del cuello de su camisa medio abierta en un intento de refrescarse. Nada. Seguía sintiendo tanta calor como antes y gran parte de ello se debía a una persona. A Nanami.

"¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que últimamente la falda de la joven lucia mucho más corta que de costumbre?" "Y ¿Desde cuándo tenía las piernas tan largas?" Se maldecía el pobre familiar sin poder apartar la mirada de la joven, quien ajena a ello, se ahuecaba el pelo y agarraba el dobladillo de la falda para que no se le levantara por causa del aire.

Tomoe entrecerró los ojos; quizá estuviera sufriendo uno de esas enfermedades ocasionadas por el calor porque obviamente a él no le gustaba Nanami. Bueno, debía admitir que le tenía cariño, pero no era esa clase de sentimiento y a pesar de que ella ya le había dicho lo que sentía por él y a pesar de las consecuencias que ocasionaron sus declaraciones (sobre todo para Nanami); él no había cambiado de opinión sobre ello….¿Verdad?

-Date prisa Tomoe-Le grito a unos metros Nanami, que movía las piernas nerviosa-Vamos a llegar tarde.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar algo coherente, Nanami le agarro de la mano y tiro de él, apresurándolo para que se moviera más rápido.

Tomoe fijo sus ojos en sus dos manos entrelazadas y no pudo ver más que diferencias: la suya pálida y grande, larga y de potentes garras afiladas mientras que la de Nanami era pequeña, suave y cálida. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de suave color rosa.

"_Ella sigue siendo una humana; a pesar de ser el Dios de la Tierra no deja de ser débil y frágil…No hay manera de que una humana y un demonio puedan estar juntos…"_

* * *

-Para hacer una ecuación de segundo grado hay que pasar la X para la izquierda y dividir entre los múltiplos del otro lado-Leía Nanami a Ami, quien con el cerebro medio en llamas intentaba hacer la ecuación. Kei las miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras mandaba mensajitos por el móvil.

-Nanami-chan no entiendo nada-Se quejaba la pobre pelirosa estirándose en el pupitre, derrotada. Nanami soltó el libro también y se estiro cuan larga era en la silla.

-Yo tampoco y de todos modos es un caso perdido-Dijo la diosa de la tierra.

-Si estáis tan necesitadas de ayuda pedídsela a la celebridad de la clase-Comento Kei sin inmutarse por la desesperación que mostraban sus amigas. Estas se miraron un momento y Ami se sonrojo al instante. Nanami sonrió. La nube de la desesperación se empezaba a disipar.

-KURAMA!-Grito corriendo hacia él. Este, que estaba recostado en su silla mandando miraditas maléficas a Tomoe y este hacia lo mismo pero ambos pararon ante el grito de la joven que le rodeo el cuello ante la mirada sorprendida de Tomoe-Necesito un favor!

-¿Cuál?-Consiguió preguntar este ante el efusivo entusiasmo de la diosa de la tierra quien tiro levemente de él para que se levantase. Cuando lo hizo lo arrastro hacia donde estaban sus amigas sentadas dejando solo a Tomoe, quien aun con la boca medio abierta los observaba.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" Se dijo, entrecerrando la mirada, clavo sus ojos en Nanami, que le acerco una silla al cuervo para que se sentase a su lado y le señalaba unas cosas. Las chicas de su alrededor empezaron a cuchichear. "¿A qué venía ese abrazo tan inesperado?" Apretó los nudillos al pensar en que ella le había pedido ayuda al cuervo y no a él cuando debía haber sido al revés. No por algo era su familiar.

Cuando termino la jornada lectiva (Gracias a dios), Tomoe fue a buscar a Nanami para volver al templo. En cuanto entro en clase todas las chicas dieron un gritito e intento ignorarlo para buscar a la joven.

-Nanami-No Estaba. Dio otro vistazo a la clase por si acaso pero resulto lo mismo. La joven no estaba y Kurama tampoco.

Gruño.

Cerrando la puerta de un portazo corrió hacia la azotea, a lo lejos vio a la joven, mirando por la barandilla. Con pasos apurados llego hasta ella. Se había deshecho de las coletas y su cabellera danzaba en el aire.

-Nanami-Su voz fue más grave de lo que pretendía y Nanami dio un saltito al verse descubierta-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Nekota-san me pidió un favor y estoy…controlándolo-Por el rabillo del ojo vio que tenia uno de sus talismanes en las manos. Tomoe suspiro. Otra vez intentando juntas a una humana con un demonio.

-Es tarde, volvamos al templo

20 minutos después salían del colegio hacia el templo, Tomoe iba delante apresurando la marcha mientras que Nanami le seguía a pocos pasos. Un chico vestido muy elegantemente se le acerco.

-¿Le interesaría un cheque descuento para maquillaje en una nueva tienda que acabamos de abrir?-Dijo con voz amable pese a la mirada libidinosa que le echo a la camisa del uniforme de la joven.

-¿Eh? ¿Maquillaje?-Nanami intento apartarse sin ser muy borde. Se sonrojo al pensar en si usaba maquillaje cierto familiar le miraría de forma diferente.

-Si, a pesar de que no lo necesitarías-Le agarro un mechón de pelo ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven-Eres preciosa.

-Suéltala inmediatamente-Dijo Tomoe detrás de ellos dándole una mirada mortífera; el chico salió corriendo asustado excusándose mientras gritaba.

Lo siguiente que supo Nanami fue que Tomoe la agarraba de la mano, con bastante fuerza, y tiraba de ella con rapidez haciendo que tropezara varias veces con sus propias piernas. De milagro no se cayó.

-¿Tomoe?

El familiar se paro haciendo que ella chocara contra él, rápidamente se aparto a pesar de que no le soltó la mano.

-¿Lo haces a propósito?-Pregunto sin voltearse. Su voz era grave a pesar de que Nanami no podía verle la cara sabía que estaba enfadado.

-¿Eh?

-Coqueteas con todos-dijo resumiendo lo ocurrido antes y durante la mañana-Te gusta llamar la atención.

Nanami no lo aguanto y movió la mano antes de ser consciente de ello.

Silencio.

Tomoe se llevo la mano a la mejilla recientemente golpeada por la joven. Nanami lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sus manos se separaron.

-No tienes derecho a decir algo así-Dijo con voz entrecortada y salió corriendo dejando a Tomoe solo en medio de la calle.  
Nanami corrió hacia el templo, dejando tras de sí un reguero de lagrimas; no podía creer que hubiese dicho aquello, era tan…

A lo lejos, en la entrada del tori vio a Mizuki limpiando las hojas secas e intentando que no se notase su dolor, se limpio las lágrimas.

-Ya llegue Mizuki-Saludo y rápidamente se encerró en su habitación. Mizuki intento seguirla pero después de que le gritara un par de veces que se fuera, desistió y volvió a la entrada, donde el familiar zorro llegaba con las dos mochilas al hombro.  
Su semblante estaba oscurecido y no le dirigió una palabra cuando entro por la puerta. Se dirigió directamente al baño, arrojando la camisa y los pantalones al cesto de la ropa sucia, se introdujo en el agua caliente que Onikiri y Kotetsu le habían preparado para su llegada.

Suspiro.

¿Qué le pasaba a Nanami? Desde su punto de vista no había hecho nada malo, la había protegido de aquel idiota y ella se había enfadado; incluso…

Tomoe se llevo la mano a la mejilla, no le dolía; pero recordaba cómo sus ojos se habían empañado hasta formarse lágrimas en sus orbes almendrados.  
Lo que más odiaba era ver a Nanami llorar y ahí estaba, la había vuelto a hacer llorar…Otra vez…

-Debería disculparme…

Salió del baño envolviéndose el cuerpo con un yukata holgado azul y se dirigió a la habitación de la joven y golpeo suavemente.

-¿Tomoe?-Dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Sus ojos estaban levemente rojos y Tomoe se sintió mal por verla así.

-Quería…disculparme por lo de antes…-Dijo un poco bajo, Nanami abrió los ojos ante aquel gesto.

-Está bien…-Dijo y sonrió para alivio del familiar.

-Nanami…

-¿Si?-Entonces sus labios se vieron invadidos por los de Tomoe. Solo fueron tres segundos pero Nanami sintió las piernas de gelatina y tubo que sujetarse de los hombros del familiar.

Pero aquello se esfumo tan rápido como había aparecido y el familiar se marcho sin decir nada más.  
Nanami se toco los labios, su corazón iba a mil por hora y podía jurar que aun sentía la calidez de los labios masculinos de Tomoe pero se dijo a si misma que no tenía que tomar enserio los actos del familiar. Debió ser un acto involuntario.

Los días se sucedieron sin más precedentes, Nanami iba a la escuela con Tomoe y después de salir para desgracia del familiar Nanami solía quedar con Kurama, en su departamento para estudiar matemáticas.

Tomoe solía pasarse las tardes enfurruñado en el porche y la tomaba siempre con Mizuki quien en cuanto llegaba la diosa de la tierra ponía a parir al familiar y ocasionaba que Nanami le echase varias charlas al zorro que siempre terminaban en peleas.

-No es mi culpa Nanami-Se quejaba Tomoe.

-Te dije que no molestases a Mizuki

Todos terminaban del mismo modo y Tomoe se marchaba a su cuarto murmurando cosas entre dientes.  
No entendía que pasaba con Nanami y por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacía varios días; cuando la había besado en el pasillo.  
Aun recordaba la suavidad de aquellos labios a pesar de que habían sido solo tres segundos. Y malditos fueran, quería volver a besarla.

El sábado amaneció temprano, empezando a encargarse de las labores del templo, Mizuki le echo una mano horas después.

-¿Nanami aun no se levanto?-Pregunto a medio día. Mizuki soltó la escoba.

-No lo sé-Dijo y Tomoe se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, dispuesto a despertarla de manera "agradable".

-¡Nanami¡

Minutos después la chica salía de la habitación. Y como salía pensó Tomoe. Nanami se había vestido con un vestido veraniego de tirantes azul claro, demasiado corto a opinión del familiar, y llevaba en el cuello un lazo de un color más oscuro a juego con unas sandalias altas que le subían por el tobillo con pequeños lazos.  
El pelo se lo había ondulado un poco en las puntas y en los mechones cortos al lado de las mejillas también les había dado un dulce ondulado. Llevaba una diadema ancha de azul oscuro.

Tomoe quedo parado, sin saber que decir o hacer, su mano se encontraba estirada en el aire, inmóvil pero a la vez deseante de tocarla.

-¿Qué ocurre Tomoe?-Pregunto inocentemente la joven y le hizo señas con la mano, despertando momentáneamente al familiar de su ensoñación.

-¿A dónde vas?-En su interior formulo la pregunta de otra manera " ¿A dónde crees que vas así vestida?".

-Himemiko me va a llevar de compras-Dijo Nanami con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Tomoe arqueo una ceja.

-¿Te vas de compras con una pez-gato?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Tienes trabajos que hacer en el templo-Dijo autoritario como siempre. Quizá aquello fuera una trola y en verdad iba a casa del cuervo a estudiar de nuevo.

-Si hoy no teníamos nada preparado-Dijo Nanami haciendo un berrinche. Tomoe clavo sus ojos entrecerrados en ella.

-Eres la diosa de la tierra obviamente tienes trabajos que hacer.

-Jo…

Tomoe pensó que se veía muy tierna haciendo aquel berrinche, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior mientras inflaba las mejillas. Aquel labio. Estaba usando lápiz labial.

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que sintió sus labios y apretó su cuerpo contra la puerta del cuarto. Le sujeto las muñecas, tirando hacia arriba y movió exigente los labios sobre los de la chica.

"Nanami…" Trazo las palmas de sus manos con los pulgares mientras ahondaba el beso y succionaba su labio inferior. "Fresa" Sus labios sabían a fresas.

Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas de Nanami parecían en verdad el tomate más rojo del planeta. Tomoe le dedico una mirada antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

-No tardes en volver…

Nanami se apoyo en la pared al sentirse momentáneamente aturdida y solo pudo ver como la razón de su existencia se marchaba por el pasillo…tan tranquilamente…

-Tomoe…-Nanami estaba confusa…¿Qué le ocurría al familiar? Ya era la segunda vez que la besaba en la semana y tenía la liguera sensación de que en sus besos había posesividad, algo nuevo que no había sentido cuando la había besado la primera vez.  
Se sonrojo al pensar que quizá había cambiado de opinión con respeto a ella y quizá…"NO", se dijo a sí misma, ya lo había intentado una vez y sus sentimientos no habían sido correspondidos. ¿Qué la besase no quería decir que la amase, verdad? No quería ilusionarse de nuevo y llevarse una desilusión si la volvía a rechazar.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y rápidamente, con manos temblorosas, lo abrió encontrándose con un mensaje de Himemiko, quien le decía que ya estaba en la ciudad.  
Rápidamente salió del templo, necesitaba distraerse y olvidarse de lo ocurrido con Tomoe. Y lo necesitaba ya.

Himemiko la recibió en el centro de la ciudad con un gran abrazo y juntas se dispusieron a tener una tarde de compras.  
La pez-gato le comento que quería comprarse un conjunto para una cita con Houtarou y quería que le ayudase.  
Recorrieron varias tiendas y después de encontrar el conjunto perfecto y que Nanami comprase varias prendas más llegaron a una tienda de ropa interior.

Una joven cajera les mostro los nuevos modelos, bastante atrevidos y con encajes, y las dejo mirando modelos en varios colores.

-Nanami

-¿Eh?

-Has estado distraída. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Nanami se sonrojo y decidió comentarle lo ocurrido con su familiar. Himemiko la escucho mientras miraba modelos de braguitas de dibujitos.

-Nanami, debes saber que eres la única que puede controlar a Tomoe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Como deidad de la tierra tienes poder sobre tus familiares y si en verdad quieres saber que pasa por la cabeza de ese zorro deberías utilizar ese poder para conseguirlo.

Nanami fijo sus ojos en el conjunto que tenia entre las manos, dándole forma a las palabras de la pez-gato. ¡Claro, el hechizo de las palabras! Pero…no quería que fuera por obligación, ella deseaba que Tomoe le expresara sus sentimientos por si mismo, sin necesidad de usar hechizos…

-¿Crees que es lo mejor?

-Si no siempre puedes utilizar esto…-Dijo coqueta mostrándole un conjunto azulado, bastante revelador, que hizo que la joven se sonrojase furiosamente-Tomoe no podrá decir que no al verte usando esto.

-No, no, no,…no podría…-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Pero media hora después aquel conjuntito iba en una bolsa dentro de su bolso y Nanami no podía pensar en usarlo. Himemiko se lo había regalado y ella no pudo decirle que no.

Fueron a la parada donde los súbditos de Himemiko vendrían a por ella y una hora después, con la luna ya en lo más alto, Nanami volvía al templo.

Mizuki la recibió y le dijo que tenía en baño listo por si quería usarlo. Después de que le dijera varias veces lo bonita que se veía Nanami se dirigió al baño.  
Media hora después salía del baño con una bata veraniega de flores, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Iba muy sonrojada pues llevaba el ridículo conjunto de Himemiko debajo y por nada del mundo quería encontrarse con Tomoe en aquel momento.

Estaba tan cerca de la puerta, dos milímetros y estaría a salvo.

-Nanami

"Maldición" Lentamente se volteo, encontrándose con el familiar, con sus ojos en ella, mirándole de una forma…tan extraña…  
Le vio moverse y ella reacciono moviéndose hacia atrás, cayendo hacia la puerta. La rápida mano del familiar la sujeto a tiempo, impidiendo su caída pero no calculo bien y ambos cayeron al suelo. En un intento por protegerla Tomoe la cubrió con su cuerpo recibiendo por ella el golpe.

-Auch…-Se quejaron a la vez por el golpe y Nanami, al notar su posición (un tanto comprometida), elevo la parte superior del torso, encontrando apoyo con las manos.

Tomoe abrió los ojos, notando el movimiento por parte de la joven; entonces levanto la mirada. Mal hecho.  
Nanami se encontraba apoyada, con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sus piernas estaban enredadas en las suyas y "!Maldición!" su bata se había abierto por la fortuita caída y frente a él se encontraba su cuerpo cubierto por una finísima y casi transparente prenda azulada.  
Tomoe podía jurar que aquellos senos se habían vuelto más grandes que la última vez. No es que tuviera interés en sus pechos.

Se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos de la joven, quien lentamente bajo la mirada y entonces grito, cubriéndose con las manos, reptando lejos de él.  
Sin embargo Tomoe no la dejo ir más lejos. Sujetando una de sus muñecas tiro de ella, volviéndola a recostar sobre su cuerpo y colocando sus labios sobre los sorprendidos de Nanami.

"¿Tomoe? ¿Estas…haciendo esto por capricho…o hay algo más?..."  
Cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de aquellos labios, los labios de Tomoe…

Tomoe se sentía extasiado, había empezado con un beso casto, solo quería rozar de nuevo sus labios pero ahora…!No podía parar¡  
Quería más de Nanami.

-Nanami...-Abandonó sus labios para recorrer su cuello, bajando por sus hombros, encontrando el tirante azulado.  
Colocándose sobre ella, ejerciendo una posición dominante, la miro a los ojos. Ella le respondió tímidamente, sin querer ir a mas aunque sus manos se colocaron en sus hombros, rozando con las yemas de los dedos su cuello y colándose entre su pelo.  
Tomoe quería que lo siguiera tocando.

Nanami dio un pequeño saltito cuando las manos de Tomoe se colaron bajo la copa de su nuevo sujetador, rozando su piel ultrasensible.

Tomoe la cogió en brazos, aprovechando la colocación de sus cuerpos y se metió en la habitación de Nanami, cerrando después y volviendo a besarla, colocándola sobre el futón.

Lo notaba por todas partes, un intenso olor a sándalo y a hojas de té le llego a la nariz y estiro el cuello para inhalar más profundamente. En el cuello de su familiar aquel delicioso olor era más intenso.

Tomoe la acerco más a él, rodeo su espalda, apartando con los nudillos la bata, que se escurrió deliciosamente por sus hombros y dejo su piel al escrutinio de Tomoe. Esté volvió a mover sus manos, rodeando sus senos. Le daba placer con sus manos.

Nanami gimió. Solo le estaba rozando los senos y ya le provocaba aquellas deliciosas sensaciones. Era demasiado.  
¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué había cambiado? Tomoe siempre se había negado a quererla, le había dejado claro que nunca podría pasar nada entre ellos, no solo por ser Maestro-Familiar; si no que una relación como aquella estaba prohibida; era tabú.  
Nanami quería detenerlo pero a la vez…había soñado tantas veces con aquello; con que Tomoe le correspondiese de aquella manera.  
Ella quería sus besos, quería su cuerpo…pero no de aquella manera; no sin saber lo que sentía por ella.

Le golpeo el pecho; una, dos, tres veces hasta que Tomoe la soltó.

-Tomoe…-Sus ojos se encontraron. Nanami se sumergió en aquellas pozas oscuras que la miraban…Él no parpadeo siquiera.-¿Qué…que significa esto?...¿Por qué?

Tomoe permaneció callado.

-Yo…no lo sé…-Nanami palideció. ¿No…No lo sabía? ¿Qué demonios quería decir aquello?

-Si no lo sabes…...¿Por qué me besas?-Sintió que las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. Intento resistirse.-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-NO-Su tono de voz asusto a Nanami. Tomoe bajo los ojos y se tiro del pelo con frustración. Ni el mismo entendía que le pasaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Nanami, a cada minuto que pasaba imágenes de ella le surcaban la mente, cuando no estaba no paraba de pensar en que estaría haciendo, disfrutaba a cada momento de sus sonrisas, sus berrinches y sus alocadas ideas. No quería admitirlo pero estaba loco por su maestra. SI, por aquella humana que solo le causaba problemas pero que a la vez le había enseñado tantas cosas…Ya no era el demonio sangriento y sin corazón que había sido en el pasado.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una suave mano se poso en su pelo. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Nanami; esta suavizo la mirada y le sonrió.

Nanami siempre había sido así, abierta, cálida, simpática, agradable, alocada, un poco irresponsable y poco habilidosa. A Tomoe le gustaba a pesar de los primeros momentos que habían tenido y los quebraderos de cabeza que a menudo le daba.  
Ella siempre lo acepto como era, sin importarle su pasado, lo que había hecho o su condición de demonio zorro. Eso a Nanami nunca le importo; lo quería con todo. Y él la quería del mismo modo.

Nanami lo observaba, parecía que tenía una lucha consigo mismo, su mano aun estaba en su pelo; tan suave al tacto…lo acaricio.  
Tomoe se apoyo en su mano, buscando su contacto. No parecía el mismo de siempre, malhumorado, terco y dictatorial sino alguien que necesita cariño, un cachorro en busca de amor.

Ella lo amaba.

Lo abrazo, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y sin tener en cuenta su desnudez lo acobijo en su pecho.  
Tomoe se relajo entre sus brazos, las orejas planas y la rodeo por la cintura apretando el rostro entre sus pechos.  
Ella le acaricio le pelo. Aquel cabello tan suave, los mechones plateados se deslizaban entre sus dedos…como el aleteo de una mariposa. Encontró las orejas, peluditas entre sus dedos y Tomoe se retorció deliciosamente entre sus brazos.

Interesante. Pensó Nanami.

Agarro ambas orejas en sus manos. Eran más suaves de lo que recordaba, parecía terciopelo.  
Movió los dedos entre el pelaje de aquellas orejas y Tomoe ronroneo como un cachorro.  
Sus ojos se encontraron, los de Tomoe se suavizaron y acercándose volvió a besarla.  
Dulce, muy dulce; pensó Nanami correspondiendo a su beso. Era muy suave…sus manos la rodearon más íntimamente, una de sus manos le acaricio las mejillas bajando por su cuello a medida que sus labios intensificaban el beso; siendo más intimo, más dulce y más húmedo.

Ambos se cubrieron con las mantas, abrigada bajo la calidez de los brazos de su familiar y del hechizo que los unió se dijo a sí misma que mientras estubiera con Tomoe iba a ser feliz.

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
